Brain Lamp rp and memo!
SPEED OF LIGHT NOT BRAIN LAMP 11:31 GA: heyy seriad 11:31 CA: Helloooo Doir! 11:32 GA: howre ya doin this fine night slash day? 11:32 CA: Oh, ahem, HEEEEEEEEY 11:32 CA: I'm dooing fine I guess... 11:32 CA: Hoow's Nullar? 11:32 GA: havent really seen her since i fixed her eyes 11:32 GA: but i suppose if she hasnt come back to me then theyre fixed 11:33 GA: your team is screeeewed if youre getting vejant 11:33 CA: Why? 11:33 GA: he is like, such a smug dick 11:33 CA: Really? 11:34 CA: I've... Never actually met him... 11:34 GA: i told him, 'vejant you shut your mouth or you'll get us all killed by the black queen' and then he went and flew around, being loud! 11:34 GA: luckily i escaped but his dreamself is soooo dead 11:34 CA: Really dead? 11:34 GA: no, not yet 11:34 CA: Or, coould poossibly die? 11:35 GA: yeah, i can be quiet and take a beating for a month as a footstool, but i doubt he can 11:35 CA: Hm? 11:35 GA: yeah um 11:35 GA: doesnt matter 11:36 GA: anyway derse is invading like rn so we'll have to deal with that 11:37 CA: Oh! That COULD be prooblematic! 11:38 GA: yeah 11:38 GA: so uh, haha, you know tlaloc? he asked to be my moirail! 11:38 CA: Really? 11:39 CA: That's nice I guess. He's a pretty meh Kismesis... 11:39 GA: hes your hatedate? 11:39 CA: Always begging foor me noot too share soome erootic literature I made... *sigh* 11:41 GA: wait what? 11:41 GA: heheh nevermind 11:42 CA: Seriad leans smugly~ against the foountain, arms foolded. "I can shoow it too yoou if yoou want!" 11:42 GA: well um, ive kinda had my fair share of erotic literature, hahah. 11:42 GA: Doir leans against the fountain too. 11:42 GA: null made some gross fanfic about sami/beau uuugh 11:43 CA: Really? 11:43 GA: omg wait i dont think they want me telling people about that 11:43 GA: tell no one 11:44 GA: heheh you werent here for it, but nate and aura fell into this fountain earlier 11:44 CA: Seriad furroows her broows and NEARLY FALLS INTO THE FOUNTAIN, LEANING BACK FURTHER "Wooah that was cloose! I coould have fallen in!" 11:45 GA: you should be more careful! 11:45 GA: this thing is like, stone hard, yknow? bang your head and it would hurt 11:45 CA: "Right, right..." 11:46 GA: "honestly, the danger it would pose to people not paying attention would be- whoa shiit" Doir falls in the fountain, grasping for Seriad's hands to not fall but ends up pulling her in too. 11:46 GA: omfg i am so sorry 11:48 CA: Seriad wipes the water froom her eyes, "Haha! It's fine!" She stares deeply intoo his eyes 11:49 GA: "hahah, well, um, uh..." Doir stares into her eyes like omfg what is going on 11:51 GA: hahah well lets get outta this fountain, uh, um... 11:51 GA: Doir gets up and out, offering a hand to Seriad. 11:52 CA: Seriad poolitely takes it, and stands as well, smiling. Thoose Dooir lips thoo 11:53 GA: Doir's face turns completely pink with embarrasment. "hahah, um, well, uh, so, hows the-the weather?" 11:59 CA: "I woouldn't knoow...woould I?" Seriad gets REEL cloose too him, almoost looooking at him, she is aboout 2 inches shoorter than he "I really like yoou Dooir... A loot..." 11:59 GA: "oh my god really" Doir's eyes widen. "me too holy crap" 11:59 GA: "let's make out?" 12:01 CA: "Yes." Seriad quickly pushes her lips against Dooir's. This is oobvs soome tootes hawtt mackin 12:01 GA: mhm they get into a totes hot embrace and mack for like, probably a minute? 12:01 CA: Yes tootes a minute --memo-- CAA: Sami walks in with a sketchbook in hand, looking for a quiet place to draw. CAA: She's still looking down at her sketchbook as she enters, then looks up at the room. CGA: Doir and Seriad are still in a loving kiss thing. CGA: Over, soaking wet, by the fountain. CCA: smooooch smooooch smooooch CGA: mwah CAA: Sami gasps, and considers giving the lovers privacy....but the pose is KIND of perfect... CAA: Sami quietly sets up her sketchbook and starts marking down the gestures. CGA: theyre probably bumping their faces against each other a bunch because they dont know how to kiss CCA: This all just looooks very awkward CURRENT gregariousTroubadour CGT RIGHT NOW responded to memo. CGT: ~Meanwhile, in the next room, Ryʃpor admireʃ the rather haʃtily pvt together yet ʃtill gloriovʃ Tandem Hoodie with Maenam. "Are we ready?" he whiʃperʃ.~ CURRENT aestheticChitin CAC RIGHT NOW responded to memo. CAC: Maenam is beeminq as she examines their joint effort with a proud qrin "Oh yeah tooootes, lets qet this ship afloat!" CGT: ~Ryʃpor grabʃ one of the ʃleeveʃ and motionʃ for Maenam to grab another, before qvietly opening the door and ʃtepping ovt, only to ʃtop dead in hiʃ trackʃ at the ʃight of Doir and ʃeriad already kiʃʃing. "Well, that'ʃ diʃappointing," he povtʃ after a ʃhocked while.~ CCA: Seriad sloowly breaks away froom the kiss, grinning, "Well...uh, that was, heheh, nice!" CCA: Thoough she still prefers too stay in this poositioon, as Dooir is supes warm and coomfoortable)) CUC ceased responding to memo. CAC: Maenam qrins as she nudqes the purpleblood's side "Like, no use in lettinq it qo to waste thouqh..." she says as she urqes Ryspor forward. CGA: "alright seriad that was cool but also, we should probably seperate haha" CGT: ~Ryʃpor grinʃ evilly. "Indeed." He marcheʃ forward and beginʃ to ʃhove the hoodie onto Doir'ʃ proteʃting head.~ CCA: "Oh! Haha, um, yeah!" She quickly steps back abit CGA: "omfg what is happening" CGT: ~"MAENAM GET ʃERIAD"~ CCA: "W-What? What are we? What's?" CGA: "ryspor? maenam is here? what im so confused" CGA: "run seriad! theyre crazy!" CAC: Maenam quickly stuffs the hoodie onto the tealblood's frame. "Taaadaaaa!!" CGA: "what is this that were in" CCA: "Soo... Hoow doo we get oout oof this?" CAA: "It's cool. I didn't know I was going to get so many neat gestures. These two are so cute!" CGT: "You don't! It's a Tandem Hoodie. It's meant to facilitate ROMANCE." CCA: "But..." She pulls at the material, "Hoow doo we get oout? Um, in the event..." CGA: "um yeah this is a fire hazard yo" CAA: "Wait....Tandem Hoodie? You must be Maenam! We've never met in person before!" CCA: "We ARE oon different teams toooo..." CAA: "Oh wow....these are your hoodies?! I had no idea you were so avant garde!" CGT: ~"Oh, well, of covrʃe yov can take it off, bvt where'ʃ the fvn in THAT? Come on, ʃtay in it for at leaʃt a few hovrʃ?" Ryʃpor giveʃ the pair hiʃ beʃt pvppy-dog eyeʃ.~ CCA: I guess, we coould try cutting oourselves free, but that's wasting all oof yoour hard woork!" CAA: Sami feels suddenly inadequate next to such a master of postmodernism. CAC: Maenam blinks a few times. "Well, uhhhh... I quess you just like... pu-" she beqins before turninq to the new voice "Oh Em Qee, your tooootes Sami riqht! Hiiiiii!" she waves happily CAA: "Hi!" CGA: "well i mean, maybe uh, um..." CGT: ~The pvppy-dog glare intenʃifieʃ.~ CGA: "i guess we can stay in it for a little while? but we are kind of soaking wet we just fell in a fountain" CAA: "Oh, I can totally help with that. Stand still." CAA: Sami summons up a burst of wind to blow dry the couple. CAG: "I BETTER NOT HEAR SPLASHING" comes Null's voice from across the astrolabe. "I JUST PUT FLOWERS IN THERE." CCA: "Doo yoou want us too kiss again toooo Ryspoor?" CGT: ~"Oh, no, kiʃʃ on yovr own time. Ovr intrvʃion the firʃt time waʃ an accident, believe me." ~ CGA: "sorry null! we fell in!" CAA: Sami's face lights up with evil glee. "Hey, so are you two BOYFRIEND AND GIRLFRIEND now?!" CGT: ~"GOODNEʃʃ, YEʃ, THEY DO ʃEEM TO BE MATEʃPRITʃ, DON'T THEY?"~ CGA: Doir blushes. "um, well, not officially, um... seriad?" CAC: "OH YEAH TOOOOTES MATESPRITS AND YES DOIR ITS OFFICIAL BECAUSE WE ARE TOTES MAKINQ IT CCA: "Well...I... I guess? If yoou... If yoou want?" CGA: "well yeah id like that... uh, wait, did you guys make this hoodie for us?" CGT: ~"Oh yeʃ! Do yov like it?"~ CGA: "yes but... hey! how did you even know it would happen?" CCA: "I guess it's... Nice!" CAC: "Tooootes oriqinal and one of a kind bee tee dubs!" CGT: ~Ryʃpor lookʃ ʃomewhat awkward all of a ʃvdden. "No, no reaʃon."~ CGT: ((doir's side is orange, seriad's is sky blue i think)) CAA: "I didn't know anything about it, but I'm totally in favor of it. And I definitely get the Artist's Statement being made with it, too." CAA: Sami's last statement has a note of falsehood about it. CAG: ((omg. The WRISTS. The WRISTS are sewn together. Only on one side.)) CAG: ((So if they hold hands it's like it's just two normal hoodies.)) CCA: Seriad laces her fingers in Dooir's smiling. CGA: Doir smiles back but is like omg everyone is looking at us CAC: Maenam qrins "Dawwww, like, suuuuuuch a cute couple!" CGT: ~Ryʃpor ʃighʃ dreamily. "They really are, aren't they?"~ CCA: "This is the happiest I've felt in...a while! It's nice!" CGA: "thanks maenam, thanks ryspor... yeah im p happy too" CGA: "its like, happier than eating pizza kinda happy, thats p happy" CGA: but he whispers, tugging a bit, "omfg lets run away" CCA: "I mean, ookay..." CGA: "alright hahah bye everyone... okay seriad lets go" CCA: "Right." CAA: "Are you guys sneaking off to make out some more?" CGA: "n-no! bye!" CCA: "I doon't knoow!" CAA: "Okay. Well have fun. You know, if you CHANGE YOUR MIND, I mean." CAA: Sami is wearing a conspiratorial expression. CAC: Maenam qives the huqest wonk she can muster to the couple. CGA: Doir quickly tugs Seriad out of the room, his face completely red, closing the door behind them. "omg that was weird" CGT: ~Aʃ the two lovebirdʃ rvn off, Ryʃpor tvrnʃ to Maenam and raiʃeʃ hiʃ hand for a high five.~ CAA: "Aw, that was so cute." CCA: "Really weird... Incredibly weird..." CGA: "yeah so uh, we're matesprits now, um, officially, thats new" CGA: "id feel bad about taking off this sweet hoodie though" CCA: "I woould toooo!" CAC: Maenam qives Ryspor the best seadweller hiqh five EVER! CCA: "Soo... Wanna... Smooooch... And... Um.. Walk aroound?" CGA: "definitely" and then they did the end